


The Winds of Samhain

by titesilve



Series: Wheel of the Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titesilve/pseuds/titesilve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to Hogwarts for her final year, Hermione Granger finds herself intrigued by a familiar Slytherin.<br/>Written for Eilonwy.<br/>Part 1 of the "Wheel of the Year" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds of Samhain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwy/gifts).



  
[](http://s430.photobucket.com/user/Sandrine_Silve/media/winds_of_samhain_banner_zpsjdctj7ur.jpg.html)  
  


Hermione Granger hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her unruly hair floating lightly behind her. It was not in her habits to run late, but sleep had once again eluded her, and the rare times she had managed to fall into slumber, it was uneasy and plagued by nightmares. She shuddered as visions of a giant snake played again before her eyes and she chastised herself:

“ _You know it’s over. You must focus!_ ”

She hadn’t come back for her final year to fail because of exhaustion. She lifted her chin and resolved to take a Dreamless Potion as she entered the Advanced Runes classroom. 

Everyone turned when she came in, and even Mr Blackhomb, their teacher, lifted a brow. Hiding her head behind her books, the Gryffindor girl strolled to the front row and sat in the first place available, rummaging into her satchel to find her quill and paper. She was already busy scribbling when surprised whispers from her classmates made her look up and she realized who her neighbor was. 

With his pale blond hair, high cheekbones and steely grey eyes, Draco Malfoy couldn’t be mixed up with someone else. Hermione smiled sheepishly, aware that it was the first time they’d had an interaction since the beginning of the year, and October was well on its way.

She had noticed him of course. On the first day, on platform 9 3/4, his dark-cloaked figure had stood alone amidst the merry students. He was uncharacteristically still and silent, as if he didn’t really belong in the moment. Their eyes had met, all of sudden, and Hermione had quickly turned to Ginny and Luna, in an attempt to ignore the startling flutter in her heart.

More often than she was willing to admit, she had observed his lone silhouette. He was always keeping to himself and seemed to be an outcast, even among his fellow Slytherins. If he had been aware of her perusal, he had never said anything. The only signs of his acknowledgment of her were during classes, when they had practical exercises to perform.

And now, here she was, mere meters from him, and she could feel the eyes of the young wizard on her, studying her intently.  
Hermione raised her head slightly and looked him in the eyes.

“You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” she whispered somewhat timidly. She felt she was invading his own private world.

Draco shook his head and gave her a lopsided smile; then she went back to her notes, feeling oddly relieved by his reaction.

***

This episode initiated a fragile truce between the former enemies. They began to study together in the library, comparing their respective answers; sometimes, they went outside for a walk around the lake, looking for the giant squid or settling under a tree to plunge into a book, in spite of the cold. They never exchanged many words, simply content in each other company.

If she were being honest, Hermione didn’t really know how to explain this unexpected development. She didn’t even mention it in the letters she wrote to Harry and Ron. It was not that she was lonely; all her Gryffindor housemates saw her like their star student and she could chat with Ginny every night in their dormitories.

She sighed. She, Hermione Granger, Bookworm Extraordinaire, so used to be rational, couldn’t name the tentative relationship she had with Draco Malfoy.

***

It all became clear on Hallowe’en night. The Great Hall was beautifully decorated with smiling pumpkins and candles floated everywhere, and Professor Flitwick had magically charmed paper black cats to frighten unsuspecting pupils. Hermione should have felt joyful at the prospect of the splendid feast and the celebration of the Witches’ New Year. But the festivities only reminded her painfully of all the people lost only a few months ago in battle, and melancholy was silently surrounding her.

She glanced without thinking at the Slytherin table, looking for a glimpse of pale-golden hair in a sea of dark robes, but the place Draco habitually filled was vacant. An all-too-familiar sensation of dread took hold of her and Hermione swiftly got up, her filled plate completely forgotten. 

She had to find him. On this night where the dead spirits were celebrated, she feared the winds of Samhain would claim Draco’s damaged soul.

She searched the many corridors and stairs, her unease growing in an alarming way. Eventually, out of breath and quite dishevelled, she climbed to go at the top of the Astronomy Tower, remembering the fateful night when Dumbeldore had died. 

She released her breath when she recognized his profile, as dark as the night sky except for the crown of blond mane.

Draco turned his head at the sound of her huffed breaths. He looked astonished to see her there.

“Granger… What are you…”

And then she ran to him and encircled him with her arms from behind, resting her face on his back.

“I thought, I thought you wanted to…” she rambled, her voice muffled by his clothes. She was on the verge of tears, her murmur cracking a little.

Draco took her hands then and turned into her embrace. He lifted up her chin and looked earnestly into her eyes.

“I wouldn’t,” he told the frightened girl in his arms. “Not even after the last two years and the nightmares. I came here to pay homage to the departed. Look!”

Hermione looked at his feet then, and she saw a myriad of little paper stars, which were sparkling, magically bathed in fairy dust.

The blond boy reached for his wand, keeping hold of her with his other arm.

“ _Wigardium Leviosa!_ ”  
The paper stars moved slowly, carried away by the soft and cold breeze of this October night.

They both stayed still a long time, watching the hypnotizing dance of the stars, one for each soul lost in the war.

Then Draco turned slowly; deliberately and without warning, he pressed his lips against Hermione’s soft mouth. A sudden warmth overwhelmed the young witch, and she lost herself in the kiss. The feeling escalated until they broke the contact to catch their breath.

Draco pressed his forehead against hers with the sweetest smile she ever saw on his lips and whispered, 

“Thank you.”

Hermione smiled. A tiny light had just sprung out of the dark, glowing like a small paper star in her heart.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a gift for the wonderful Eilonwy. Her fantastic Draco/Hermione stories inspired me greatly. She was also kind enough to be my beta-reader. Thank you so much Renee!


End file.
